Possibilities
by qwiksylver
Summary: A collection of unrelated short stories about the relationship between Lyanna Stark and Oberyn Martell. Other characters will make appearances.
1. In the Beginning

In the Beginning

* * *

Oberyn Martell was no stranger to sexual desire. So, when he found himself wanting Lyanna Stark, he was not surprised. Why wouldn't he want the She-Wolf? She was young, and beautiful, and better yet, she was interesting.

Her wildness was not obvious during their first meeting. She had not looked much like a She-Wolf then. She was dressed in an elegant and no doubt expensive gown, and her long hair was carefully pulled from her face in a very Northern style. She had curtsied fluidly to Elia and Rhaegar, smiled politely during introductions, and then left with her brothers once the official greetings were over.

Oberyn didn't spend much time thinking about her after their first meeting. In his mind she was just another delicate, proper lady, as nearly all women north of Dorne were. She was beautiful, there was no denying that, but delicacy and propriety were not things that Oberyn wanted in bed regardless of how lovely a face came with them.

Therefore, his second meeting with Lyanna came as a very pleasant surprise.

Oberyn had always enjoyed fierceness in those he took to his bed. It made everything so much more interesting. So, when he first saw her beating her younger brother rather spectacularly during a sparring match, he found himself wanting her.

He was pleased to see that she was just as lovely in a tunic and breeches as she was in expensive finery.

He found himself offering to spar with the youngest Stark children, and while her brother eyed his spear warily, Lyanna almost immediately got into a fighting stance.

She was brave, and beautiful, and fierce. It wasn't any wonder that he wanted her in his bed. The problem was that he couldn't think of a way to get her there, so he decided to get to know her better in hopes of charming her.

While she didn't last long sparring against him, she had obvious natural talent. So, he offered to spar with her again the next day, and again the day after that. Her brothers were suspicious, and Robert Baratheon, the fool, decided to _forbid_ her from sparring altogether, but Lyanna accepted. She was thrilled that someone other than her brothers was willing to spend time training her. The fact that Oberyn was famous for his fighting abilities made her even more excited.

Oberyn knew desire well, but as he began to know Lyanna, he found his desire taking a form he was unfamiliar with. He definitely still wanted her in his bed, but he wanted other things as well. He wanted to know what she looked like in the morning and how long it took for her to wake up. He wanted to introduce her to his daughters. They would adore her, he was sure. He wanted to take her to Dorne and give her the freedom she spoke of so longingly. He found himself wanting her in more ways than he could count. He wanted her smiles, her looks, her touches, and her trust.

He wanted to kill Rhaegar for upsetting both her and Elia with that idiotic flower stunt.

And then came his most surprising want of all.

Oberyn Martell wanted to marry Lyanna Stark.


	2. Stark or Martell

Lyanna struggles with her sexuality and her Northern upbringing.

* * *

Lyanna Stark was not attracted to other women.

At all.

The fact that she had blushed like a maiden after dressing in the same room as Ellaria had nothing to do with attraction. It was simply too _warm _that day. It was always too warm.

Lyanna did not want to bed her best friend. Northern women don't feel such things, and _Stark_ women _certainly_ don't.

Her gaze only lingered on other ladies because she was admiring their _clothing_.

No. Lyanna liked men, and her husband was proof of that. There were few men that could be considered more masculine than the Red Viper. And Lyanna was definitely attracted to him.

Lyanna knew that Oberyn liked both women and men, but it was alright for him to like both. He was Dornish. She, however, had been raised a Stark of Winterfell, and Northern ladies were not attracted to other ladies. They never thought of bedding their friends. It simply wasn't done.

Lyanna did _not_ want to take Ellaria Sand to bed, and she didn't understand why Oberyn thought she did. She didn't understand why he always smirked at her whenever she blushed in the other woman's presence. It really was too warm in Dorne.

She had denied her attraction to Ellaria when he had brought up her recent behaviour around the Dornish woman, but he had asked her to think her feelings through. There was really nothing to think about, but she loved her husband, and she had promised to do so.

_Did she like other women?_

Of course not. Northern ladies were not attracted to women.

_But she was not in the North anymore. She was in Dorne, and the Dornish didn't care who shared a bed, so long as the participants were willing._

__Oberyn often complimented her on how well she had adapted to life in Dorne. _ _

That didn't matter; _Stark_ ladies did not bed other women.

_Then why did she always blush and look away when another woman undressed near her? Why did she feel a shock of heat whenever Ellaria touched her in even the most innocent of ways? _

_Maybe she was not as much of a Stark as she had once been. _

No, Lyanna Stark was certainly not attracted to other women, but maybe Lyanna Martell was.


	3. Decision: Part 1

A/N: Okay, so I figured that for the Tourney of Harrenhal people would stick around for a while, both before and after the tournament. Let's face it, no one wants to make a month-long trip, just to go home a few days later. The wait before the tourney would be fairly long while they wait for everyone to show up since it will take some people a while. SO, they've been sparring together for a little longer than a month (three weeks before the tourney, the week of the tourney, and a week after the tourney).

Decision

* * *

Lyanna gasped as Oberyn landed a hard hit on her upper arm, causing him to frown and lower his practice sword. "What's wrong with you today? I've seen you block much harder strikes than that one."

Lyanna glared at the ground, clearly frustrated.

"Lyanna?"

"Robert Baratheon has asked my father to betroth me to him," she eventually admitted.

Oberyn wasn't surprised by the news. He had, after all, seen the Storm Lord looking at Lyanna as though she were the Maid made flesh. The man made no secret of his…_feelings_ for the young woman. "You knew this was going to happen eventually," he said softly.

"Well I didn't think it would be so soon, and I'd _hoped _it would never happen at all."

He gave her a weary smile. "In any case, what do you plan on doing now that it _has_happened?"

"Can we please just go back to sparring?"

"Why, so I can keep hitting you? You're too distracted to learn anything." It was true. She had seemed upset at the beginning of their session, but he'd dismissed it, choosing to go ahead with their lesson. That had been a mistake. She had been unfocused from the start, making mistakes she hadn't made since he had first started training her. She wouldn't learn anything in such a state.

He couldn't blame her though; no one – least of all, Lyanna – deserved to be married off to an oaf like Robert Baratheon. Lyanna needed her freedom far too much to be married to that fool. The marriage would kill her slower, and more painfully than any poison. The thought made Oberyn feel sick. "So, what do you plan to do?"

Lyanna frowned. "What _can_ I do? My father wants me to marry, and Robert is the Lord of Storm's End. He thinks it a good match. He's always wanted a Southron alliance, and after the crowning incident, he wrote Brandon that he wants me at betrothed as soon as possible to avoid a scandal."

Oberyn was had never seen Lyanna look so defeated. Her lovely face was set in despair, and her shoulders were hunched as though the entire world were weighing on her. It was a disturbing change from the fierce, courageous young woman he had come to care for; the woman who had been willing to spar with the Red Viper, while there existed grown men too scared to do so. "Your father can't possibly think that you had anything to do with Rhaegar's idiocy," he said.

Lyanna gave him a bitter smile. "It really doesn't matter if he believes the rumours or not; though, I'm sure he doesn't. What matters is that _other _people believe them, and it's bad for the family name."

"He values the opinions of others over your happiness? I can't even imagine forcing one of my own daughters into a marriage."

Her smile softened, "Not all fathers give as much weight to their childrens' opinions as you do, Oberyn. My father loves me, but he thinks that I'll grow to like Robert eventually, and that my current complaints are just stubbornness."

Oberyn moved to sit against a tree, and motioned to her to sit as well. "You won't, though." He was certain of that.

She smiled mockingly as she sat. "Oh, but he says he _loves me_, Oberyn. And that love has _nothing_ to do with him being delusional. He just knows me so well. I'm a kind, delicate Northern lady with just enough willfulness to be interesting, but not enough to ever make me disagree with him." Oberyn smirked, and her smile widened, though it was still a sad parody of her usual grin. "And, of course, I will stop all of this fighting nonsense as soon as I'm married. I will realize that I'm being ridiculous, and turn to more womanly pursuits."

Oberyn scoffed at that. "_Womanly pursuits_, seven hells Lya, can you even do those?"

She elbowed him lightly in the side, finally giving him a real grin. "Of course I can, stupid! I'm actually rather good at sewing and needlework, but don't_ ever_ ask me to write poetry. I'm absolutely wretched at it."

He laughed. "I won't ask then. I promise."

They slipped into silence then, and Lyanna's situation finally began to sink in for Oberyn. He couldn't stand the idea of her marrying the Storm Lord. The fool didn't deserve her in the least. She was kind, and witty, and so very brave. There was only one solution he could think of.

Oberyn tried to find something to say. "Can't your father find you someone else? I'm sure you have other options."

"There are other men who have offered, but no other _options_, as far as my father is concerned. Marrying Robert would make me the Lady of Storm's End, and it would give my father a better alliance than he could hope to get by marrying me to anyone else. "

Oberyn looked over at her, and made his decision.

"What if you married a prince?"

* * *

A/N 2: This was for a prompt on tumblr for how Oberyn secured his marriage to Lyanna. It turned into more of a proposal fic. I hope that's what they meant...

By the way, I've never actually written fanfiction before these stories, so any comments you guys have would be greatly appreciated!


	4. Decision: Part 2

This is a direct sequel to the previous chapter. I wasn't planning on continuing this particular story, but a whole bunch of people were asking for me to continue so here you go! I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

"_What if you married a prince?" _

Lyanna laughed. "And where am I supposed to find one of those, my lord? The only one to show any interest in me is married to your sister! "

Seven hells, she didn't understand. She didn't even remember he was a prince. He supposed it made sense; he never acted very princely around her. He never even insisted on using titles. They were just Oberyn and Lya during their lessons. She only called him 'my lord' mockingly.

"It's 'your highness '."

"What?"

"My proper title is 'your highness' not 'my lord'."

She looked over at him grinning. "Alright then _your highness_ where am I supposed to find –."

Her face went blank.

He smirked. "Finally understand, do you?"

To his horror, she looked at him as though he'd slapped her. She glared, even as her eyes filled with tears. Apparently he was as wretched at proposing marriage as she claimed to be at poetry. Gods, why was she so upset? She couldn't think him such a terrifying option, could she? Surely he was a better choice than Robert Baratheon. Perhaps there was different etiquette for proposals in the North. Maybe he'd given her some great insult without knowing. Damn, he should have asked Elia for advice first.

She was silent for a moment, causing Oberyn to panic further. Then she finally spoke. "That is a cruel joke, Oberyn."

A joke? She thought he was joking?

"Lyanna, I –"

"I don't want to talk to you anymore. My day has been wretched enough without you mocking me."

He reached for her as she stood to leave, managing to catch her wrist and pull her back down beside him.

"Let go of me," she snarled. She made an attempt to wrench herself free, but he held on tightly.

"I wasn't joking, Lya," he said softly. Something in his tone must have caught her attention, because she stopped trying to pull away and looked up at him, grey eyes shining with tears. Then he did the only thing he could think of, the thing he had wanted to do since he first saw her sparring with her younger brother. He released her wrist, and brought his hand to the back of her neck, and then he pressed his mouth to hers. She gasped softly, and Oberyn quickly deepened the kiss, savouring the softness of her lips against his own.

If there was any way for him to convince her, that was it. Oberyn knew next to nothing about proposals, but he certainly knew kissing.

For a few terrifying seconds, Lyanna did nothing. Then she tentatively touched her tongue to his, and slowly began to return the kiss. He groaned against her mouth, and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer to until she was nearly in his lap. She quickly gained confidence, and was soon pressing herself against him, causing the bark of the tree behind him to dig into his back through the fabric of his tunic. Oberyn barely noticed, too caught up in the kiss and his fantasies. He was pleased to note that even though she was clearly inexperienced, she was as quick of a learner in kissing as she was with a sword. If she was just as quick to learn when he took her to bed, then he had _definitely_ made the right decision in asking her to marry him.

He pulled away from her slowly, taking in her flushed cheeks and slightly swollen lips. Her eyes were dark when they fluttered open, and Oberyn had to fight with the urge to kiss her again. He moved his hand from her neck to cup her face, running his thumb over her cheek. He once again admired the difference between their skin tones, allowing himself a brief moment to consider how much greater the contrast would be if neither of them were clothed.

Lyanna looked up at him with both wonder and want, but there was still confusion in her eyes as well. "Why? Everyone in the Seven Kingdoms knows that you don't want to marry."

Oberyn forced his fantasies to the back of his mind for later, considering his response carefully. "I won't lie and say that I love you, but I am certainly fond of you, and I know that in time I could. And I think you could love me too. We could be happy together, Lya. How can I let the woman I might one day come to love be married off to an oaf like Robert Baratheon?"

Lyanna looked at him, clearly considering his words. When she seemed to have decided he was telling the truth she smirked at him. "You know, I knew you wanted to bed me, but I never thought you would go quite so far to do it." Her smirk widened. "I'm flattered, Viper, that you find me so desirable that you are willing to marry me just to get me into your bed."

Oberyn was shocked. It was true that he had begun his friendship with Lyanna intending to seduce her, but he hadn't thought _she_ was aware of that.

This was definitely not how proposals were supposed to happen.

Seeing his shocked expression Lya laughed, no traces of her earlier anger were left on her face. "I'm an _innocent,_ not an _idiot. _I've known for quite some time that you want to bed me. I was just hoping to get as many lessons from you as possible before you realized you couldn't charm my clothes off of me."

Oberyn, couldn't help but laugh along with her. She had known he wanted her all along, and she'd used it against him. "Seven hells, Lya! That settles it. I don't just want you to marry me, I_ need_ you to."

"I'll ask Brandon to speak to my father. Bran's never been overly fond of Lord Robert either, so I'm sure he'll be happy to present father with another option, especially if I tell him that I actually want to marry you."

Oberyn could feel himself grinning stupidly. "So, you're saying yes?"

"On one condition."

"What?"

Lyanna leaned closer to him. "Kiss me again."

* * *

I've never written a kissing scene before, so please tell me if it was any good.


	5. This is Halloween

A quick Halloween Party AU, for someone on tumblr. Enjoy!

* * *

Oberyn loved Halloween parties. Few other holidays existed where so many people dressed in such… _wonderful _clothing. There was nothing like Halloween to make people wear things they'd never be caught dead in any other day of the year.

Lyanna Sark was dressed particularly well. She was in some sort of historical gown. Oberyn wasn't sure what period it was supposed to be from, but even though the dress wasn't particularly revealing, he certainly appreciated what the corset did for her figure.

Now, some people might think it was wrong for Oberyn to flirt with the woman with whom his sister's husband attempted to have an affair, but Oberyn didn't really care what most people thought. Besides, Lyanna hadn't known Rhaegar was married at the time, and Elia had never blamed her for what happened. So, Lyanna Stark was fair game. That is, if she was willing to play.

She was talking to her brother Ned, who was dressed as a werewolf, and his friend Robert Baratheon. Robert was wearing antlers, and Oberyn didn't know the man well, but he knew enough to be sure that he'd probably spent the whole night making jokes about being 'horny'.

Judging by Lyanna's expression, his assumption was very likely correct.

Oberyn grinned as he walked over to the trio. "Okay, so I understand Lya, and Benjen's costumes, but what the in the seven hells are you supposed to be, Baratheon?"

Robert looked at him with a slightly dazed expression. Clearly, he'd been enjoying the spiked punch. He laughed. "Well, I decided to go to the party _stag_, " he said, still laughing.

Lyanna's met Oberyn's gaze and rolled her eyes.

Oberyn smirked. "I was hoping that I could talk you into dancing with me, Lyanna."

Robert started to protest, but Lyanna grinned. "I'd love that."


	6. Surprises

For a prompt I got on tumblr, for Oberyn or Lyanna catching the other in an embarrassing situation.

* * *

Of all of the things Lyanna had seen since moving to Dorne, this was, by far, the funniest. It was certainly the last thing she had expected to see when entering the rooms she shared with Oberyn, after spending the past few days visiting Mellario in Sunspear. After only being married for three moons, it was difficult for either of them to take extended trips, so she had planned to… _surprise_ Oberyn by coming home a day early.

Her husband was sitting on the chair in front of her vanity, while Nymeria was standing behind him, attempting to braid his hair. She was actually doing rather well, but the braids would be more suited to a Southron lady than the Red Viper.

To make it even funnier, Tyene was sitting in his lap, smearing what looked to be one of Lyanna's lip stains across Oberyn's mouth. Though, she seemed to be getting more of it around his lips than on them.

Lyanna suppressed a giggle. Her husband always tried to seem so fierce, but he was a complete pushover when it came to making his children happy. So, there he was, wearing his wife's makeup, while his hair was braided into a fashion that wouldn't be odd to see on ladies in court.

"I do hope that's you're not letting them use _my _makeup, Oberyn," she said. His head whipped to the side, and his eyes widened when he realized exactly who had entered the room. "Because the colours I use won't flatter your skin tone at all."

Oberyn flushed, and Lyanna couldn't stop herself from laughing. He began to say something, his face set in a look of near terror, but Tyene cut him off.

"Mama!" The little blonde climbed quickly down from her father's lap and ran over to Lyanna, throwing her arms around her. Tyene's little hands were still covered in makeup, which smeared across Lyanna's dress, but Lyanna couldn't bring herself to care. She picked Tyene up, and smiled as the small girl quickly buried her face against Lyanna's neck.

"Hello, little snake. What have you done to your papa?"

Tyene pulled her face from Lyanna's neck and grinned up at her, clearly proud of herself. "We made him pretty, mama!"

Lyanna looked over at Oberyn, grinning. "I can see that," she said, laughing as Oberyn's blush deepened. She walked over to her husband and put Tyene back in his lap. Then, she smiled at Nymeria. "But I think he will look even prettier once Nym finishes his hair."

Nymeria grinned at Lya, and resumed braiding her father's hair where she had left off.

"I wasn't expecting you to get back so soon," Oberyn muttered.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting _this_ when I decided to surprise you by coming home early," Lyanna replied, still grinning.

Oberyn grinned up at her from his place on the chair, the lip stain smeared across his mouth making the smile slightly ridiculous. It somehow still made her stomach flip. Then he turned to Nymeria. "Nym, why don't you take Tyene to play in the pools? I think Obara is still there with Sarella. I'd like to speak to Lya alone."

"Yes, papa," Nym replied, taking Tyene's hand and leading her sister from the room.

For a moment, Lyanna and Oberyn just looked at each other. "Would you like some help taking your hair down?" Lyanna asked, smirking.

Oberyn grinned. "If you wouldn't mind, but I would much rather you not take any more lengthy trips. Nym missed playing with your hair so much that she decided to use mine as a substitute."

"And my makeup?"

Oberyn shrugged. "Tyene wanted to help, but Nymeria didn't want her to mess up the braids."

Lyanna giggled as she began to take his hair down. It was soft against her skin, and she had to resist the urge to simply bury her fingers in it. "You know, I really was hoping to surprise you," she said as she finished.

Oberyn took her hand and pulled her so that she was standing in front of him. "Missed me, did you?" He tugged at her waist, and she quickly found herself straddling him on the chair.

She leaned in and kissed him softly. "You say that like you didn't miss me just as much," she murmured against his mouth. One of Oberyn's hands slid from her waist to the back of her head, and he pulled her back for a longer, deeper kiss. When they finally pulled apart, both of them were breathing heavily.

When Lyanna pulled back and looked at his face, she couldn't stop herself from laughing once again.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Oh no, I was entirely wrong," she said when she had her laughter back under control. "Those colours are actually rather lovely on you."

Oberyn's only response was to grin and kiss her again.

* * *

You know, it's a bit difficult to come up with things that would embarrass these two. I always figured that they'd be pretty comfortable with each other. So I based this earlier in their marriage, so that they're still a bit awkward. Idk, does that make sense?

Anyway, please tell me what you thought!


	7. Libraries

Based on a writing meme from tumblr, where I was given a number, and had to open a book to that page and write a short fic based on a quote from the page.

Quote: _"I've never heard tell of how they were started, where the dragons came from, or what made the Riders special – aside from the dragons. "_

Eragon, pg.48 – By Christopher Paolini

* * *

"Do you think they were similar to wargs?"

Oberyn looked up from his book, a small smile on his face. "What are you trying to ask me, Lya?" His wife was forever asking odd questions. He didn't mind, in truth he loved how inquisitive she was, but he wished that she would actually explain what she was asking sometimes. She constantly asked things without giving any context; it was like her mind worked faster than her mouth. Knowing how clever she was, it wouldn't have surprised him.

Lyanna's brow furrowed and she gestured to the book Oberyn had been reading about the Targaryens. "The Valyrian dragon lords. Do you think they could control the dragons because they were a kind of warg? I can't think of another reason that their bloodline would have an effect."

Oberyn had never considered why the dragons listened to the Valyrians, but it was exactly the sort of question he had learned to expect from Lyanna. She always wanted to know the '_why' _for everything that happened. "I'm not sure, Lya," he admitted.

"Do you think there might be books about it in the library at Sunspear?"

"Not that I've ever found."

Lyanna frowned, and went back to reading her own book. Then, a thoughtful look crossed her face. "Did they have books about that kind of thing at the Citadel?"

Oberyn tried to think back to his time in Oldtown, but he had been younger than Lyanna when he had left his training. "I know there were books about Valyria and about dragons, but I never read them. I doubt they would have had that kind of information anyway; the maesters aren't particularly fond of things like wargs. They think it's superstitious nonsense." That had been one of the reasons Oberyn had left, the maesters were far too closed minded for his tastes. That, and he could never had committed to celibacy.

"Wargs are_ not_ nonsense." Lyanna's eyes flashed, and Oberyn once again found himself wondering if his wife wasn't a warg herself. It would certainly explain a few things.

"I know that, Lya. I've seen things far too strange in my travels than to not believe in wargs."

Lyanna shifted in her seat, leaning closer to him from across the table. "But…do you think it's possible that they might have at least_ some_ books? How else would some maesters forge valyrian steel links if they didn't have that kind of books?"

"I suppose it's possible," he said. An idea crossed his mind, and he grinned. "Lya, would you like to go check?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would you like to visit the Citadel, to see the library?" he clarified. It would be good for them to travel somewhere together. They'd had hardly any time alone since he had brought her to Dorne five months ago. Certainly they had their _nights_ together, but their days were occupied with both his daughters and his duties as a Dornish prince. Some time for just the two of them… it would be welcome.

Her eyes widened and a grin stole across her face, but it quickly faded. "Oberyn, they don't let women into the Citadel."

"They can't turn away a princess, Lya. Not without causing a scandal, and I've told you before how much they hate scandals."

Her smile returned tenfold.

* * *

A/N: Valyrian steel links on a maester's chain are for studying magic and the occult.


End file.
